gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Staffel Fünf)
Für die Version der New Directions aus der Episode Ouvertüre siehe Don't Stop Believin' ::Für die Version der New Directions aus der Episode Triumph oder Trauer? siehe Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) ::Für die Version von Rachel aus der Episode Süße Träume siehe Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel) Don't Stop Believin' ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, New Directions, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Tina und Will mit den New Directions und Absolventen gesungen. Die New Directions und die Absolventen singen den Song zunächst als Dankeschön für Will, welchen sie dann mit auf die Bühne holen, um gemeinsam zu singen. Das Original stammt von Journey aus deren achtem Album "Escape" aus dem Jahr 1981. Lyrics Rachel: Just a small town girl Living in a lonely world She took the midnight train Going anywhere Kurt: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train Going anywhere Artie: A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume Artie und Rachel: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers, waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight, people Living just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Will: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Will mit Blaine: Paying anything to roll the dice Just one more time Tina: Some will win Tina mit Blaine: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends Blaine und Tina: It goes on and on and on and on Rachel mit Blaine (Artie): Strangers, waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night (In the night) Streetlight, people (People) Living just to find emotion Hiding (Hiding) Somewhere (mit Artie: in the night) Rachel mit Blaine, Absolventen, New Directions und Will (Artie): Don't stop believin' (No, woah) Hold on to that feeling (with Artie: Streetlight) (Yeah) People, oh, oh, woah (Yeah, yeah) Don't stop (Don't stop) (with Artie: Believin') Hold on to that feelin' (Hold on) Streetlight Artie und Rachel mit Blaine, Absolventen, New Directions und Will: People, oh, oh, woah Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: Don't stop Trivia *Das ist das sechste Mal, dass der Song in der Serie gesungen wird, jedoch die vierte veröffentlichte Version: **Das erste Mal von Finn und Rachel mit den New Directions in Ouvertüre **Das zweite Mal von Finn und Quinn in April, April (unveröffentlicht) **Das dritte Mal von der Haverbrook School for the Deaf in Alles steht auf dem Spiel (unveröffentlicht) **Das vierte Mal von den New Directions in Triumph oder Trauer? **Das fünfte Mal von Rachel in Süße Träume ***Rachel singt in allen veröffentlichten Versionen des Songs. *Etwas von der Originalchoreographie aus der Ouvertüre-Version wurde in dieser verwendet. *Mercedes ist die einzige der originalen fünf Mitglieder, die kein Solo in dieser Version hat. *Das ist die erste Version von Don't Stop Believin', die in keinster Weise Finn beinhaltet. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass dieser Song in der Aula performt wird. Das erste Mal war in Ouvertüre. *Während Wills Part, hebt Naya ihren Arm und trifft versehentlich Darren am Kopf. Die nächste Einstellung zeigt, wie sie seinen Kopf entschuldigend küsst. *Das ist der letzte Song, in dem Marley in der Serie performt. Fehler *Wenn die fünf Original-Mitglieder auf die Bühne gehen, umarmen sich Kurt und Mercedes und verpassen daher die Choreographie. In der nächsten Einstellung von vorne jedoch, sind die beiden mit den anderen synchron. *Im letzten Chorus ist Brittany links neben Santana. Im nächsten Bild ist sie aber auf ihrer rechten Seite. *Nachdem Quinn sich von Mr. Schuester verabschiedet hat, kann man sehen, wie sie, aufgrund des Kamerawinkels, zweimal nah an Mike zu Puck vorbeigeht. *Die Position in der Rachel ihr Haar geteilt hat, wechselt die Seiten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester